


Honeycomb

by rectvm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bees, Birthing, Bugs & Insects, Cervical Play, Cervix Penetration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kinda?, Live Insertion, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, bee stings, clit torture, larvae, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectvm/pseuds/rectvm
Summary: Gertha loves her bees.





	Honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a year has passed so it's a friend's birthday again. So here's her birthday smut I wrote for her.  
> Just a warning, this shit has so many scientific errors, I tried to make it as accurate as possible but you can only do so much.  
> But, enjoy, I guess. This shit sucks.
> 
> Here's some useful vocab you may want to know before reading this!  
> Morning-Glories: a species of flowers that tends to have aphrodisiac effects  
> Bee brood: a large collection of bee larvae  
> Pupa: singular word for bee larva

Gertha nuzzled into the grass beneath her, inhaling the sweet scent of morning-glories and honey encompassing her. Blinking her eyes open, she squinted against the sun, before rolling back on her side to stare at her beehive box. 

It was her father’s before he gave her the responsibility of taking care of the honey bees when his workload became too much to properly care for the precious insects. 

The brunette stared at the honeybees longingly as they buzzed in and out of their little home. Gertha felt the usual bursts of tingles on her clitoris every time she daydreamed about the sins she wanted to commit with the bees. But she was hesitant to do so. 

She’s been preparing her body to do so for months. She cultivated her womb to have the same ecosystem as the honeycomb to adequately house the larvae without killing them. She’s been loosening up her vaginal walls to sufficiently act out her fantasies. But her mind was stopping her. She couldn’t find a definite answer within herself but felt as if she would reach the point of no return if she finally acted upon her desires. 

But today was different for some reason. Maybe it was the aroma of the morning glories slowly numbing her logic from its aphrodisiac components, or the fact her parents and siblings wouldn’t be home until late. 

Gertha slowly got up from her small bed of grass and made her way to the beehive box. Her steps light, careful to not scare the little bees.

She lifted the lid off from the box, revealing the drooling honeycomb and bustling bees zipping around inside the box. She inched closer, seeing the bee broods she hoped for. 

Grabbing a stranded leaf somewhere near her, cradling it in the palm of her hand to use it as a plate. 

The brunette began picking each individual larvae from its small confines in the golden hexagons, piling them high on her leaf plate. 

She made sure take the ones almost reaching maturity to lessen the chances of them dying inside her. 

Satisfied with the number of larvae she collected, Gertha set it down near her patch of flat grass she was lying on before, before settling down herself. 

She lifted the hem of her light sleep dress, glad she went commando in the case she finally found the courage to act on her desires. 

Inserting a few fingers inside herself, Gertha wasn’t surprised that she was sopping. The squelching of her insides was a fitting sound in her ears as it fit nicely in the summer sun beating down on her.

Making a cone with her hand, Gertha thrust her fist inside her, happy that it went in with little effort considering what she was planning for herself. 

Making sure her vagina was stretched enough, she took her fist out again before plucking a pupa from off the pile with a wet hand. She delicately held it in the tip of her coned fingers before inserting her fist inside herself again, inching herself slowly in so she didn’t lose grip of the pupa. She shivered at the slow drag of her hand inside her soft flesh. Her hymen stung a bit as it was stretched, but slowly dimmed as the thin skin got used to the wide insertion.

Finally feeling the dome of her cervix with the tips of her fingers, she carefully tried to insert the pupa inside the small opening of her cervical entrance. Her aim slipping ever so often from how wet her insides were from the prospect that she was actually doing this. 

With deft fingers, she finally slipped the larva in her womb, her opening slowly engulfing the baby bee with a small tickle. Gertha couldn’t really feel the pupa inside her womb, but just the thought of finally having one inside her caused a hard shudder to wrack through her body. 

She withdrew her hand out of herself with little to no finesse, too eager to fill her womb inside with the larva. 

Grabbing another pupa, Gertha mimicked her same actions, finding it a bit easier to push it inside the opening of her womb than the first time around. She spent countless long nights stretching her cervix with the handles of multiple toothbrushes to prepare for this very moment. It was both bloody and painful journey. But the brunette couldn’t help but feel like her hard work paid off to ensure she didn’t hurt the bees or herself. 

Gertha rotated her wrist, her hand aching from constantly going out and in of herself after dozens of more trips inside of herself. The pile on her leaf was dwindling to nothing, and her womb was beginning to felt strange.

Almost like it weighted more heavily inside of herself, but Gertha was positive she’d slowly get used to it. However, the little feeling she felt from her cervix was proving to be wrong. She felt sore and a deep aching in the depths of her hole that she couldn’t classify as pleasure or discomfort. More as a mix of bittersweetness she presumed.

Gripping the last larvae between her fingers, Gertha inserted her hand inside herself once again. Flinching as it passed through her cervix and sat inside her womb with a sting and shiver. 

She didn’t have to worry about the larvae escaping from her womb because her cervix closed right back up after all her insertions. 

The brunette laid on the grass for a moment, the sun not as high as when she started. She weirdly felt exhausted and content. Like she knew that if she went to bed right now, she’d wake up happy and satisfied.

Which wasn’t that far off, but Gertha wasn’t done. She still hadn’t come.

Standing up with shaky legs, the brunette almost toppled over from her weak knees and the pulsating between her legs. 

Walking back to the beehive box, her gaze unfocused and blurry. Gertha grabbed a porky piece of honeycomb, considering it for a moment. With a careless shrug and unconcealed excitement, she bent over and inserting the sticky piece of comb deep inside her vagina. It felt warm inside her from the beating sun, slowly spreading inside her canal. 

Almost possessed, Gertha grabbed another piece of honeycomb and shoved it inside, the wet glide of her vagina turning sticky and taunt from the honey. The bees surprisingly made no trouble for her as they ignored her intruding hand.

She held a gummed hand to her pussy, making sure none of the honeycomb slipped out. 

Gertha clenched her muscles, feeling the solidness inside her, causing another pleasurable shudder to run through her. She collapsed on her knees, and rolled herself on her back, unable to control herself as her fingers flew right atop her clitoris. 

The brunette swirled her fingers over the rosy bud in patient circles, unabashed moans falling her lips and out in the open air. 

She spread her legs shamelessly, hoping to attract the honey bees to use her as their own beehive. God must have been on her side today because her wish was fulfilled minutes later. 

An innocent honey bee fluttered it’s way to Gertha and landed on her pubic bone. 

The brunette watched the bee mill about, curious what it would do. She tried not to twitch at the ticklish feeling the bee’s fur gave her as it slowly crawled it’s way to her honey jar.

Gertha could feel the little one finding her hole rather than seeing it as the insect nestled it’s way into the empty spaces that honeycomb failed to fill her. 

Like the larvae, she couldn’t really feel the bee the farther it went inside her, but it still turned her on than any form of stimulation could provide. 

“Oh? You brought friends!” the brunette squealed, seeing more bees hand on her and made their way inside her. 

She truly felt like a mere beehive and the knowledge made her happier than she’d admit. She finally found her place in this world. 

As more bees filled her, the more she was able to feel them inside her. Their strong wings fluttering against her sweet spot, nosing at her cervical hole, but too weak to actually breach it. It was all too much more her, Gertha came on the spot. Her limbs jerked, tensing and untensing as pleasure spread from her core and into her very being. She felt a sharp burning sting inside her, right on her most sensitive spot, making the quakes even more intense. A bumblebee must have got inside without her noticing. 

Gertha didn’t mind, far from it actually. It felt like her insides were electrocuted from the assault of pleasure coming from her normally docile vagina. 

Her insides contracted again, causing the bumblebee to sting the head of her cervix. She moaned, her hips unable to hold still as another orgasm washed over her. 

The insects were like her little worker bees, trying to get her to come as much as possible until she passed out. It was endearing that they cared about her so much. 

The brunette starting rubbing her clit again, guilty that the bees were the only ones working for her pleasure. 

Her thighs and the clef of her ass were a sticky mess, but the thought only spurred her on more as her hips buckled after a particularly good swirl of her fingers. 

Feelings something tickling her forearm, Gertha opened her eyes and noticed a thick bumblebee crawling on her arm. The brunette grinned and greeted the bee. “Hey, honey. Were you lonely?” she whispered, trying to limit her movements to not scare the bee.

Gertha gasped, a sudden idea coming to her that would probably ruin her, but she had lost all rational thinking this afternoon. She carefully held the bumblebee between her thumb and pointer. Just tight enough that it wouldn’t escape. 

She brought it to her clitoris, stinger against the bud in anticipation.

Gertha held her breath, giving the bee a little squeeze to make it feel a bit threatened, but not hard enough to harm it.

The brunette jolted, the sudden burst on pain on her clitoris caused her to cry out.

“Fucking hell,” Gertha moaned, digging her teeth into her bicep to muffle another scream as the bumblebee stung her clit again.

Gertha shakily lifted the bee from her sex, letting the bee free. Twitching on the grass floor, the brunette felt paralyzed as the burning pain pulsating on her bud and spread through her nerves. 

She didn’t want to touch her clit yet, too scared to feel what the bee did to her. But her curiously and horniness knew no bounds. Sliding a hesitant hand over her bud, Gertha finally descended her fingers on her throbbing clit. Her voice cracked, unable to handle the onslaught of sensitivity enclosed in the swollen bud.

She couldn’t find any other reason as to why it felt so good except for the honey. 

Gertha made sure that her honey bees only collected nectar from morning-glories to create aphrodisiac honey that definitely took effect. Her body felt like it’s own space heater and her pussy tingled. 

Rubbing her bud, she could feel the tiny little stingers left inside her clit, further stimulating the organ and making Gertha into a crying mess of burning pleasure. 

She could feel the tight coiling in her lower abdomen again, she was close to coming. She swirled her fingers a bit faster, arching off the ground with broken little cries spilling from her lips, finally orgasming. The feeling of the tiny little bugs flying and crawling in the ribbed flesh of her vagina causing the dam to break. 

She rubbed her clit through it all, milking it to its fullest. She never came so hard in her life. Some of the honeycombs seeped out of her vagina from the contractions. Gertha could even see some of the bees escaping out of her and flying away. She missed them already. 

When her shudders lessened to a stop, she collapsed bonelessly on the grass once more. She felt the begins of sunburn on her delicate flesh, coaxing her out of her daze to be in the refuge of her shaded home. 

Closing the patio door behind her, she made slow work up the stairs and into her room. Making a pit stop at the cupboard to grab a few towels to lay on her bedding to limit the mess. 

Gertha laid the towels on the bed before collapsing under her duvet, almost immediately falling asleep.

It was the next day before Gertha even regained an ounce of consciousness again. 

And just as she predicted, she woke up feeling content and happy. Mentally. 

Physically, however, she felt an aching in her womb and cervix from the abuse she inflicted onto it the day prior. 

She stared at the ceiling of her room blurry eyed, the aphrodisiacs were still in her system because she didn’t bother to remove the honeycomb from inside her vagina. 

Rubbing her clit under her covers, Gertha began masturbating again. She felt like a bitch in heat and the only relief she felt was when her insides were quivering from an orgasm. 

This went on for a few days. Gertha tried to act normal in front of her family, she even wore a maxi pad outside of her room because her pussy refused to stopped dripping with wetness. Not like she gave it much to work with. She always left a bumblebee to sit inside her. To flutter around, nibble at her walls, maybe even sting her-- which was always a surprise since she never knew when it would happen. 

Bumblebees only lasted for so long, however. They could only sting a few times before dying. It filled Gertha with sadness at how many bees she killed just for her to orgasm, but she couldn't--wouldn’t-- stop. 

Gertha grabbed a thick syringe and filled it with the honey from her beehive box. It was an oral syringe so it didn’t have a needle-like most would assume. 

Carefully fisting herself again, the brunette reached her cervix. She nudged the head with the syringe tip, inserting only the tapered head enough to squeeze the honey into her womb. The honey made her feel warm and full-- a feeling she was becoming addicted to. 

The honey ensured that the larvae inside her would have enough nutrients to stay alive. It was a tedious task to do every day but Gertha loved every second of it. 

It was late at night when she felt the stirring in her gut. Her parents and sisters were already in bed when it began.

Gertha rolled in her bed, hoping to soothe the discomfort radiating from inside her. The larvae! She gasped. This could mean only one thing. The larvae inside her had matured and were ready to leave the womb. 

She scrambled to get her pajamas off, excited to finally give birth to her precious babies.

Planting her feet on the mattress with her knees up and spread, she was the picture perfect of a birthing mother.

Gertha felt the fluttering inside her womb. It felt like the little bees were flying inside of her, trying to escape. “Don’t worry little babies, you’ll be out soon,” she whispered reassurance, lightly patting her stomach. 

Clenching her muscles, Gertha hoped it spurred the bees on inside her that it was okay to come out. She wasn’t sure she would be able to push each individual bee out from inside of her because they were too small. But, the thought of pretending it was her own effort of pushing and giving birth to them made her heart beat a little faster.

Thus, Gertha pushed, and pushed, feeling something come out of the tight ring of her cervix before it closed again. She waiting a little bit, before seeing a small bee fly out of her. It worked! The brunette giggled to herself quietly, not wanting to alert her parents of the miracle happening within her bedroom.

Another bee managed to escape her cervix, and another, and another. Until all Gertha could feel where their little legs digging into the tiny folds inside her canal, the scratching of their bodies trying to escape through her cervix, the buzzing of their wings grinding into her sweet spot. It was all too much for her to handle, causing her to come with a weak gasp.

Hoping to God that her constricting walls wouldn’t harm her little babies all the while. And thankfully, it didn't. 

More bees stumbled their way out of her and flew out of her open bedroom window. Her heart panged in seeing her babies leave. But she understood their need to find nectar and pollinate like the good little worker bees they were. 

She stuck two fingers inside of herself, the wetness makes it easy for them smoothly glide in, checking to see if there were any more bees struggling to get out of her.

Finding none, Gertha gratefully allowed her tired legs to fall back on the bed. 

Gertha has successfully done her part in saving the bees.

**Author's Note:**

> im,,, sorry?  
> but i may write more shit like this who nose my motivation only goes so far.


End file.
